Satterly
A sturdy young human with thinly rimmed eyeglasses and a permanent expression of bewilderment, Vond Satterly comes across as the kind of person who couldn't hurt a fly. ((Not yet updated for Cataclysm)) = Place in Society = Vond Satterly is a member of Argent Crusade reserve forces, and is currently managing the development of Dawn's Refuge, an outpost in Grizzly Hills. He and a handful of other devotees and their hired help staff a small chapel of the Light, and offer educational, spiritual, and healing services to the sparse population of the frontier region. Using the name "Brother Vond," the paladin is a published contributor to various hymnals and librams in contemporary circulation, and if he were to be recognized for anything by someone other than Argent veterans, it would likely be for that over his military accomplishments. He may often be found travelling with Confessor Etone Greennote, with whom he works closely, as they both struggle to adapt to civilian concerns and a qieter way of life since the fall of the Lich King. He has more than a passing interest in botany and arcane scripts. = History = Vond seems to have popped up in Stormwind City sometime after the Battle for Light's Hope, working as an illuminator, bookbinder, transcriptionist and literacy tutor for the Cathedral and relying fully on Church provisions. Thereafter, however, he has been filling a more traditional paladin's role of percussive activism in addition to the scholarly facets, having rejoined the Argent Crusade in Icecrown and actively served throughout the Ashen Verdict. Prior to all this, it is public knowledge that Vond numbers among the survivors of Lordaeron that have since settled elsewhere and, nearly as often, acted to take up their grievances with the Scourge and other threats. Details would be for you to discover, wouldn't they? = Personality = Though generally personable, harmless, gentle, and devout, he is given to terse militarism when placed in authority and prone to raw nerves when left to his own devices. He is bookish in downtime and readily startled, and to those too familiar with the condition, gives the impression of someone who has been more-or-less warped by Scourge-related disasters but keeps up appearances fairly well. He is fond of letters, and known to be cordial, if perhaps quite stiff and rambling, in written form. All in all, most are likely to find him agreeable unless confronted with topics like necromancy, demonology, or licence with death knights, for which he has little but foul moods and verbal poison. = Family = Vond's father, North Satterly, served in the Second War, was inducted into the Silver Hand prior to the Third War, and resided with the Argent Dawn's Darnassus branch starting around the second year thereafter. Now missing, presumed deceased. Those with coincidental histories may have had passing contact. North plays a part in A Cautionary Tale. Other relations are rarely spoken of. = Sketchbook = See Dreams of the Saronite Mortar. = Related Stories and Other = Current home location: Dawn's Refuge Published work: An Elegy For Standard Ardor Published work: Arlit's Lullaby Published work: Crusader's Prayer Correspondence: Letter to Dualists Speech: Criticism of Uther Anonymous flyers: Death Knight PSAs Anonymous flyers: Silver Hand Propaganda Short story: Life After Near Death By Edol: Edol buys Vond a Present By Carveggio: A Cautionary Tale = Images = Image:vondadin.png Image:Crusader0001.png Image:Vondarmor.png = OOC = Commissions welcome; feel free to contact in-game. Sketch Dump Category:Alliance Paladin Category:User:Vonded